


Sex Toy

by curvebreaker



Series: the wayne household [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Bruce finds amusement in rewarding one pet with another, Dominant Bruce Wayne, Master/Slave, Multi, Obedience, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rewards, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvebreaker/pseuds/curvebreaker
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: Sex Toy / Strap OnCass earns herself a reward and Jason gets to help. Bruce enjoys the show.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain/Jason Todd
Series: the wayne household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

"Been such a good girl for me, Cass, I think you deserve a treat. Maybe even an orgasm."

Bruce smiles indulgently as Cass looks up with hopeful eyes from her kneel on the sun parlor floor. Her posture is just off from perfect, knees a bit further apart and ass not entirely flush with her ankles, but Bruce is willing to let it slide for his pet has been on such good behavior lately and he knows she's trying not to tempt herself by keeping her pussy away from even the floor. He told her no unnecessary, unsupervised stimulation to her cunt, not even squeezing her thighs, for two weeks. No chastity belt either for this was a test of her obedience. 

And she was obedient. Practically dripping with how obedient she was. 

(He's not impractical, of course, he knew there's some touching that cannot be helped, especially for hygiene matters. So he helped her by washing her himself, efficiently quick and with ice cold water and a washing brush. She could air dry overnight when he tied her legs up and apart and her hands to the headboard. Generously helping her from failing.)

It was especially difficult for her since Bruce is guilty of being more lax on his girls than his boys. They still don't touch or fuck themselves, of course, but he allows them to hump and grind more than he probably should. 

"Chest and knees. Present," Bruce orders. 

Cass quickly moves, her grace the only thing separating the action from a scramble, from her kneel facing him where he was lounging on the couch to spin around and present her cunt instead. Her ass lifts high so he can get a good view, knees apart and wrists beside them with her small breasts flush against the wood floor.

"Look at you, so eager and cute. So wet just for me."

Her entrance is already soaking in anticipation and Bruce chuckles slightly at her engorged clit peeking past its hood. He raises his leather slipper to press the top lightly against her entrance, enjoying the sigh she releases and how her thighs flex but don't press back despite how obviously her bare pussy clenches. Such a sweet little thing. Gives one more push with his shoe, this time a little lower, pressing her clit too, before pulling his shoe away newly shining with juices.

She doesn't whine although her hips try to follow for a split second before stilling themselves. For a moment Bruce entertains the scenario where she wasn't quite so well trained and he gets to punish her for demanding more but he saves the thought for later. Even if Bruce didn't have the actual reward planned, Cass would accept the reward for two weeks of complete chastity being nothing more than a lazy kick to the crotch. Perhaps not happy but understanding of her place. He can see her watching him best she can over her shoulder, eyes pleading where her mouth knows not to.

Fortunately for his pet, Bruce has more in mind, "I think you deserve to have some fun. A nice treat."

He whistles sharp and her treat comes crawling out where he was stored under the window side table. Jason's similarly nude save for their matching collars and the compression cage keeping his bitch dick tiny and out of the way and balls plump and full. He's also outfitted for the occasion with a red double ended dildo gag. One end is currently stuffed down his mouth and throat while the other juts out from where it's strapped to his face, ready to reward his sister-pet. Both were molded from the flesh tube locked up between his legs.

Bruce won't deny that his pet's dick is pleasingly long and thick, not so much as his own of course, but its primary purpose is play not fucking. Still no need for a nice shape to go to waste and hence the dildos. A practical solution.

With a tap to the back of her knee, Cass bounces up to observe her gift, immediately focusing on the red phallus strapped to her brother's mouth. Bruce watches the two of them make eye contact for a moment before Cass turns back to look at him, happy but questioning. Doesn't miss the way her eyes linger on his semi-hard cock and her lips slightly part in a Pavlovian reaction.

He motions back to Jason with his hand, "All yours, darling, for the next hour. Can fuck your little pussy as much as you want. If you look like you're enjoying it enough, I might even let you come."

Despite his desire to push his cock in her and fuck her senseless, a much better reward for both of them, Bruce was in the rare mood to give her free reign. His girl is beautiful in her submission but he does enjoy the wild abandon she can enjoy herself with too. It's unthinkable to allow her that on his own penis but there's no harm in letting her have fun with a toy on the rare occasion. As a special treat. 

She'll be even more eager to please him in the future and Bruce gets a show out of it. 

Even the toy gets some benefits, smelling and being near pussy. Neither of them have been good enough for Jason to get to taste her, though, the only time tongue goes in cunt is when respectfully eating out Bruce's ejaculate. But for now Jason can appreciate being useful and helping his sister slave with her reward.

Cass beams up at him, keeping her eyes on him as she bends down to lick her juices off his shoe quickly then giving it a kiss, "Thank you!"

Bruce leans back leisurely and palms himself through his trousers as Cass instructs Jason onto his back so she can give their master the best view of her sinking onto his face mounted dildo. The sunlight streaming into the parlor reminds him that the day's still young and he has all the time in the world to enjoy the show. Even after her hour is up, Cass will no doubt make herself useful by sucking him off in thanks and Jason can take a break from the dildo jammed in his throat by making sure Bruce's balls aren't left out. 

For now, though, Bruce languidly enjoys the way Cass arches her back and cries out her pleasure as she slams up and down on Jason's face. He truly has the best sex toys.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out kinktober/nonconvember. Have a list of 31 prompts I will be trying to fill out over these next two months. Mostly in the Wayne Household but some other fandoms too. Plenty of horny to come.


End file.
